


Prince of the Monster

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019) Spoilers, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Right after King Ghidorah's defeat, there is a prince to Godzilla.





	Prince of the Monster

It had been a week since Godzilla defeat King Ghirodah, things are going back to normal, they are mourning for those who died.

* * *

Maddie was on an island along with 6 members of Monarch, investigating for titans.

Then Maddie heard a roar, it sound high pitched than Godzilla's roar.

Then it appeared all of sudden, it was a child-like version of Godzilla, it's big eyes stared at Maddie and the Monarch members.

"Woah!" One gasped at the fear that he never expected it.

It chirped an innocent sound, Maddie felt a smile on her face then the seven heard a distant roar.

It was.............Godzilla!!

The much small Godzilla then roar, and Maddie had sworn she saw a smile on the Kaiju.

"A proud dad, I see there." Spoke a Monarch member.


End file.
